<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frankenstein's Grimm Tale Reincarnated by SapphireGarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641743">Frankenstein's Grimm Tale Reincarnated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireGarry/pseuds/SapphireGarry'>SapphireGarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I know, I'm Bad At Summaries, if i feel like it, it's a journey guys, maybe a relationship later, title is also bad, will add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireGarry/pseuds/SapphireGarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste "Frankenstein" Durand is a monster given the tools to survive despite her wanting the story of her life to end. Now that she is with the Rainbow Six team, the novella of her life will be extended and written by her new found family. Maybe monsters can have happy endings after all....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frankenstein's Grimm Tale Reincarnated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just posting this because I'm bored and I wanted to write a story on Rainbow Six Siege. So if it's shitty, excuse the writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> The main character appearance is that of a young adult that is small in stature, thin, and pale. She has short pixie (styled) dark brown brunette hair with long bangs, pale forest green eyes, and has porcelain skin from having the medical condition of </em> <em> Vitiligo which causes the person to lose pigment in skin from the loss of </em> <em> melanocytes </em> <em> . </em></p><p>
  <em>Real Name:                               Date of Birth:                                 Place of Birth:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Celeste Durand                         August 29th (Age 23)                    Foix, France </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attacker:                                  Height:                                     Weight:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Frankenstein”                         5’4”                                          120 lbs </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BIOGRAPHY</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Sometimes the real monsters aren’t just in the Grimm fairy tales you read about. I was made a monster but can you say for sure I am the one who stalks you in the dark?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A sickly child from birth due to a mixture of health problems from her parents and her skin condition, Celeste was a lonely child and surrounded herself with the dark tales of various stories finding solas with the similarities she could pull from the tales to the story of her own life. The Tales of Grimm alongside with Transylvania stories showed her that some tales were meant to end dark for those who deserved it like the parents who kicked their children out to the witch who then burned in the Grimm’s “Hansel and Gretel” or Frankenstein's creator who gave life to many of the people’s death in “Frankenstein” by Mary Shelley.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Celeste looked toward her parents as the prime example of how the world could rot itself from the inside out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Celeste’s parents’ struggling problem with their drug addiction which was slowly consuming them, they began to realize that taking care of themselves and her wasn’t an option anymore. While helping them contain and enabling their drug problem, Celeste became the punching bag for their anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was 12 at the beginning….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then her parents then began to sell things after the money ran out when they couldn’t keep a job, at first it began as them pawning off small things then it turned to bigger things like the valuables in the house and eventually it came down to her parents selling their only child for drug money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is for the best Sweetheart, you understand right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We never wanted you, you took and took from our lives like a parasite so the least you could do is give us the money we’re getting in return for you for the time we wasted on you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All Celeste heard was empty words, a nothingness consuming her very mind, as she was sold to the first person willing to pay big in France’s underbelly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was now 16 by this chapter….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being passed down from each person to the next until she hit the rock bottom having been bought by some seriously suspicious people off the black market, she became the idle human being for the chemical experiments process they had started. A child to be molded, someone no one would miss and someone easily replaceable if she died.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The inhumane experiments lead her to being more agile and gaining somewhat of night vision. Along with the brutal training they gave Celeste and the other children the men kidnapped, she considered herself unlucky since she was not one of the handful that didn’t end up in a ditch at the finale of this seamlessly unending arc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She just wanted her story to end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through all the pain she came to endure, Celeste came out stronger and more aware of what they did to her by pushing herself to find the clues. Teaching herself to be the idle child soldier, to be the stupid monster they thought she was until freed. As Celeste grew up she stayed with the men who began to dress in white, with that time they offered her more freedom after each successful mission and with that she made the tools to survive her continuing Grimm tale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Going onto missions was not a guarantee of life so she asked if she could implement the way to have that assurance, and they gave her access to the workshop along with a small position after making strides in the objectives they held. Taking the resources she was given, she made herself into the monsters she so admired….heartless and untouchable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now being 21 this was nearing the middle of, what she hoped, was a novella.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>PSYCHOLOGICAL REPORT</em> </b>
</p><p><em>Rainbow Team took in a teen girl today, no more than 20 from the pictures that were forwarded to me and with her not talking, no exact age has been taken down by our resident medic Gustave “Doc” Kateb. From further research and a bit of snooping, our head intel provider Eliza “Ash” Cohen has dug up that this girl is indeed an active White Mask member with a, let us say, trivial position in the organization, her nickname, the “Frankenstein, gained from her being able to come back from the brink of death with an electrical gadget the files listed as the </em> <em> Bord de la Mort or Death’s Edge in english </em> <em> .”</em></p><p>
  <em>I asked her about the name, but she does not seem very perverse to talking about it. All she said was:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was born into this world, alone and unwanted. Those I work with walk on a fine line as they push me to do the same. As a monster, I gave myself the tools to survive, simple.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took note of this minor piece of information and told the team to look over what she was brought in with very carefully so we could glean more information about the entirety of the situation at hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Grace “Dokkaebi” Nam’s help we were able to deduce a bit of our new friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her name is Celeste “Frankenstein” Durand, and she is a force to be reckoned with. In incomplete files from all over the world mentioning her, she is called the undead one, a high priority target in terms of being highly dangerous with a warning tag of being killed on sight with confirmation so she can’t “rise” again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is also confirmed to be affiliated with the White Masks but whether that is of choice and not force I cannot tell though I lean toward the former. With her is custody we should be able to glean more information about this from her in due time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apparently when brought in she was holding onto some standard equipment such as a P12 Handgun, a V308 Assault Rifle, along with flash grenades but what was really interesting was the small backpack she had beside the gloves that was taken from her attached to said bag. From what our R&amp;D could make of her equipment and with her codename, they deduced that the backpack was holding her gadget which seemed like a small unconventional defibrillator along with the gloves she wears can send anywhere from 200-1000 volts of electricity from the machine with small wires connecting the two pieces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The amount it takes to restart the human heart as I have been told by Dr. Kateb and thus answering the question of why she is known as the “Frankenstein”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seems she has been restarting her own SA node to get her blood pumping again along with being the possible medic of the team with the medical supplies she had from Dr. Kateb’s analysis. The tests provided by the x-rays, tests and analysis given by our good Doc as he expressed worry for teen especially after seeing parts of her body that were marked, had scars and other parts looked to be burned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He communicates to me how unhealthy this gadget could be depending on the way and amount of times she has used it if he was correct. He also wants to be able to talk to her so he could find out more about her health, and to stress the fact that she can kill herself with this device by even causing cardiac arrest which can put her in a bad situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll leave her in the Doc’s care that way we can try to have a bridge of understanding. I’ll also arrange for her to be under constant watch with Dr.Kateb along with having a few guardians around base as well, and allow Celeste to stay with him to monitor her condition until she is comfortable with the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We don’t know much about Ms.Durand, so we are still in the dark about much of her past, herself and what the future holds. We can only be hopeful she will cooperate and try to get the help we believe she needs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dr. Harishva “Harry” Pandey, Director of Rainbow</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure how long I have been here but it must have been 2 weeks from the 3 meals a day I’ve been loosely counting that have been given to me. A woman with red hair in a french braid came in everyday to ask me questions while the man in the white coat watches over, for medical purposes he says. She asked me how I came to be a soldier for the White Masks, why I stayed, why this, why that, just why in general….</p><p>“Why else would you take the actions that come your way? It iz because the actions you took came with a set and you hadz to make a choice. This was the best choice I could make, there is no other reason….”</p><p>Other than that I did not respond except for the occasional answer here and there. I do not trust these people, I do not trust this situation. It is just another trick from those White Masks to see if her loyalties were still with them….</p><p>Celeste couldn’t take another few days in that dark place….never again will she subject herself to that if she can help it….</p><p>“Let me take over Ash.”</p><p>“Kateb now is not the time to be the humanitarian, she is dangerous and if let the smallest thing go then she’l-”</p><p>“If anything happens the blame will fall to me, but please Ash I don’t think treating her like this is the way. Who even knows the torture the White Masks put her through, and she no doubt will look at us the same she does them if we continue.”</p><p>*Sigh* “Alright, Alright Kateb, I’ll trust this with you and I’ll tell Six to confirm though to be sure.”</p><p>“Thank you Ash.”</p><p>The man or “Kateb” comes to me kneeling in front of me.</p><p>“We are not here to hurt you Cheri, and nothing like those men in the masks. That I can assur-”</p><p>
  <b>“-re you. No one will liberate you from zis hell, they won’t even come close to it.”</b>
</p><p>“Cheri, can you hear me? Are you-”</p><p>
  <b>“-dead? Restart her heart, we can’t have our little “Monster” dying, not zet.”</b>
</p><p>“I am here, you are here. Those men can’t-”</p><p>
  <b>“-hurt you? Never try to escape again….Give her a few days in the Nerve Room. She will learn her lesson zoon enough.”</b>
</p><p>“Please….don’t leave me….Save me….”</p><p>Celeste said as tears invaded her unfocused eyes, the Doc’s eyes widened in return, a frown already placed upon his face. He quickly pulled the limp teen into a hug, burying her head in his chest as she softly sobbed out her pain. He began to rock back and forth along with talking to Celeste to ground the young lady.</p><p>“I never want to be left alone, not again….Never again do I want to go back to zhat living hell.”</p><p>I know I don’t have a reason to cry since I’m a monster and anyone who gets close to me gets hurt. I was not allowed to have anything on base, much less a friend in that hell. Those people quickly disappeared never to be seen if they were deemed the problem for inactivity or the loss of production. I felt like I was drowning with no surface for me to break through….</p><p>“I can guarantee you will not have to feel alone, We will never leave you behind if we can help it so please believe me and my team.”</p><p>She sniffled before nodding at the Doc who held her close. From there on her shell began to crack but only slightly, she at least trusted this man to not betray her but there was always something looming on the surface to every good thing Celeste had learned….</p><p>Doc started to take her to the med bay where he went to visit her the few days (she had called that little place home), quite frequently at that, while checking on her health there. His name is Dr. Gustave Kateb as he told me once but insisted she call him Gustave instead of Doc, although I have kept to Doc at the very least since the feeling of how the distance between these people and me should be kept. He asked me questions about how I got there and why I was with the White Masks in the first place but I chose not to respond.</p><p>How could I?</p><p>“You do not have to be afraid, those people cannot get you here. I can assure this, this base is secure along with the top best 52 men and women able to stand and fight. So please Mademoiselle, I want to help you, your health seems to be declining and I want to help you.”</p><p>“Do I really deserve help….? I’m a monster after all….”</p><p>“Hm? Cheri, I-”</p><p>“I am a monster, a girl more dead than alive who was born to suffer and decay without any sympathy. I am the villain of my own story, monzters like me end up dead, we don’t get help in the form of a bandage, but instead we get a bullet through our heads Dr….”</p><p>“Tell me Cheri, what is your favorite story?”</p><p>“Frankenstein….”</p><p>“The inspiration for your name, I assume? Then you must have realized that some of the people felt bad for him, he did not ask to be born or for his creator to shut him away. Some wanted him to find his happy ending because his story was tragic, not everyone is born a monster. Some become one out of circumstance. You deserve help, let us give you that so you can find some of the peace you are owed.”</p><p>I nodded, head tilting toward the floor. Celeste had no words after all, where could she even begin? No….she still firmly believed that bullet would be the best cure for her but it seems like the ending is still nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Here let me go and call my director. I want to do something with you.”</p><p>He left the med bay door, taking his phone with him already calling whoever. She looked around taking everything in for the first time since she was always focused on the Doc during the visits they both took together here for checkups. Celeste got up walking to the equipment on the wall with her beginning to fiddle with it, flinching as she heard someone walking in.</p><p>“Thanks Doc, I really appreciate this mate.”</p><p>“I understand Mozzie just be aware of my other patient in there please. She’s a bit sensitive right now.”</p><p>“Rite, no problem.”</p><p>Celeste quietly shuffled into the shadow of the room, watching “Mozzie” jump up on the bed to the right of her’s with his feet somewhat dangling off the edge of the table. He was holding his left arm in his other before gently putting it down, hissing as he did so. Lifting up his right arm, He removed his sunglasses then proceeded to awkwardly tried to remove his helmet but unsuccessfully as she heard light swearing coming from him. </p><p>After deeming the man couldn’t be that much of a threat, along with Doc being just outside the door, approached the man with loud footsteps.</p><p>“Hi….”</p><p>Mozzie’s head instantly whipped to her, with the small greeting she made to be loud so he wouldn’t be startled. She softly walked over to him, before lifting her arms and delicately removed his helmet. His eyes held a glint of surprise, giving a small smile under his handlebar mustache in return.</p><p>“How’re you Little Lady? My name is Max, Max Goose. Could I bother you for yours?”</p><p>Max spoke english? This would be harder considering she barely knew much english in terms of structure and grammar….She didn’t speak at first but she knew she had to at least try, how could she move forward in her story if she didn’t take the steps to do so….</p><p>“I Celeste Durand, Nice seeing you.….”</p><p>“It’s no problem Little Missy, but might you have trouble speaking english?”</p><p>Celeste was already turning red from her inability to be able to do something. She was learning different languages from the men in white for various purposes but how many times would the group be talking out things with the U.N or even have to communicate with someone who knew any of the languages she was being taught?</p><p>“It was no require to learn. Celeste is sorry if bad.”</p><p>“No don’t be sorry, I mean look at me. I’m a bit off the side on the continent of my land of Aussie, Portland to put a name to it and my english being my first isn’t the best so I’ve been told! Your name sounds pretty though Little Star. Where you from then if you don’t mine sharing with ol’e Goose?”</p><p>She shook her head at his own wording before sitting next to the funny man.</p><p>“I hail France, Foix to believe….Little Star?”</p><p>“Hm, never been there but from all the French baguettes I’ve heard talk about France, it’s quite the place from what I reckon. Ah, your name reminds me of the little stars in the night sky!”</p><p>Celeste was about to respond when Doc came back in, looking down at his phone while closing the door behind him. Looking up he notices both me and Max next to each other, sighing but with a small smile.</p><p>“How did I know that you would somehow befriend her Mozzie?”</p><p>“Ma always told me, I was a really likable person after all and stubborn as shit! No problem at all she was, and plus Little Star over here was pleasant company for my dashing self.”</p><p>“Little Star?”</p><p>“Her name mate! Celeste like the stars! Fitting for our new addition!”</p><p>“Celeste is your name then?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"I'm glad you are opening up already, Cheri. Mozzie you'll be a good friend I assume?"</p><p>"Of course mate! No doubt quite a bit of people who would love the bugger staying around. She brightens up the room just bein here! Plus she could come by and learn a thang or two from me!"</p><p>Doc kept that small smile on his face before turning to me.</p><p>“Celeste, Six has told me I am allowed to take you around the place and meet some people so you know who is protecting you along with making some friends. How does this sound?”</p><p>"It sound ok…."</p><p>“Sound okay?”</p><p>“Her english isn’t the best being in that place mate, cut Star some slack.”</p><p>“No, no it’s not that….I was just surprised is all. I am also wondering who would have the time to help her since everyone speaks english but few speak French to understand her and have such time….”</p><p>Doc shook his head a little before, addressing both of them.</p><p>"Alright, we will go and take care of such things after I take care of Mozzie. Hm?" </p><p>"Okay Doctor."</p><p>“Please, I am the Doctor of these men but you can call me Gustave. Ok, Celeste?”</p><p>She nodded finally accepting the action to call him such then watched as Gustave asked Max a few questions while checking the Australian man over. Poking and probing the other before giving the man a diagnostic of his condition.</p><p>"Nothing seems to be broken or sprained so that is good. Seemingly looks like you pulled something, so to make sure this is prevented in the future stretch the muscles that feel tight before doing anything concerning such parts. For now though slowly get it moving again, if you start to feel any kind of pain then come to me."</p><p>“Sounds rite mate, thanks for this.”</p><p>“It is no problem at all, come Celeste. Let’s go to the cafeteria to get you something to eat while you meet all my coworkers and friends.”</p><p>Celeste nodded walking out behind Max, while walking next to Gustave. The longer they walked down the hall, she got more nervous the more they kept walking so she lightly grabbed Gustave’s hand to center herself.</p><p>She breathed easier when Gustave didn’t pull away and even squeezed her hand to help her with the anxiety. All of them continued walking, even passing by some of the staff keeping the place alive (that’s what Gustave told her anyway), all or most of the operators should be in the cafeteria eating. They stopped at the entrance of a semi big room, with multiple tables and people sitting at them.</p><p>“Well, ready to meet my squadron first?”</p><p>“Your….squadron?”</p><p>“Yes, the GIGN. We’re the French counter-terrorism part of the special forces.”</p><p>“Okay….”</p><p>“Come, let’s go meet some of them.”</p><p>Celeste walked into the café with Gustave in hand and Mozzie walked to a woman seemingly buffer then him….and taller.</p><p>“Gustave who is the girl you have picked up? Late night with someone years ago?”</p><p>“Can’t you see she is young enough to be his daughter?....So is that your daughter Gustave?”</p><p>*Sigh* “No Tori, no late night and no Julien she is not my daughter.”</p><p>“Could have fooled both of us Gustave with the way she is clinging to you.”</p><p>“She is afraid because of the trauma she has undergone Gillies. So please be on your best behavior.”</p><p>“Okay Mother.”</p><p>“Sure Mum.”</p><p>“Mother knows best guys better listen.”</p><p>“Wait until you all walk into my office, I swear I will deal with you then….”</p><p>Laughter echoed around the table with Gustave giving a playful sneer. Celeste gave small giggles to all the funny men around Gustave, each one stopping their banter to look at her causing the laughter to come to a halt.</p><p>“Where are our manners though, my name is Gilles “Montagne” me petite dame, this is one of my colleagues Julien “Rook” Nizan and you know our Doc Gustave.”</p><p>“My name is Tori “Gridlock” Fairous. I see you have met the shorty I call a teammate.”</p><p>“Hey! I resent that! My size is perfectly normal for a person! Y'all are just some freaks of nature is all….”</p><p>“Is what he says but secretly he wishes-”</p><p>“I wish to have some action! It’s so quiet at this base, I could hear a needle drop!”</p><p>“Hm, you just don’t know how to appreciate the quiet of a situation.”</p><p>“Hm may-nah! Action is the only way to go for me!”</p><p>Celeste watched as the two friends argued but gave a small smile all the same before directing her attention to her shoulder, which was being touched by Gustave.</p><p>“Let us go get you some lunch while those two talk, you must be hungry after all.”</p><p>Celeste gave a small nod before walking next to Gustave as he went further to the left in the cafeteria. Looking around, seeing all the exits and entrance ways, she saw tables filled with other people, all of them (seemingly) talking in different languages compared to the others.</p><p>French of course.</p><p>Russian she knew.</p><p>English for sure even if she didn’t know much.</p><p>Korean she recognizes</p><p>Anything else she wasn’t very sure about….</p><p>Celeste looked toward the food that was laid out for now smiling at her favorite food being there. Running ahead of Gustave she came to a, a rather cartoonish, halt before frantically looking around for a plate. Once that mission was accomplished she went on to stack ravioli on the plate with some weird looking sausages along with some regular bread.</p><p>Beginning to walk away from the table, while scooping some food up, she really looked at her plate. Frowning she walked back to Gustave, tugging on his sleeve.</p><p>“Am I allowed to have all of this?”</p><p>“Hm? Of course, that is what it is zhere for. Why would you not be able to?”</p><p>“I…..I was never allowed this much…..zhat is all…..”</p><p>“Ah, well do not worry, here you are allowed to have as much as you want. I want to see you eat big portions so you can have a better diet. Is zhat clear?”</p><p>“Yes zir…..”</p><p>“Good now go to a tale to make some friends. Ah, or do you want to sit with me?”</p><p>“I will go and make new friends.”</p><p>“Ok, everyone has been made of your situation and who you are so do not be afraid. If someone is being less than kind, come to me ok?”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“Good, now go and have fun.”</p><p>Celeste nodded before looking at all the tables. She already knew those from the french, along with the australian man and his tall friend. (Who was also from Australia?)</p><p>Finally making a decision she headed toward the lady and man sitting together with different colored papers across the table with their lunches to the side. Being on the man’s left, he was facing the lady on his right, she tugged at his shirt and brought his attention toward her. Celeste scrunched her face as she tried to figure out what language he spoke, finally settling on english.</p><p>“I Durand Celeste, can I sit here?”</p><p>The man looked surprised, giving her an expression to match her own, while the lady laughed giving a smile before talking.</p><p>“Yes you can. We can speak French so you do not have to struggle and speak english.”</p><p>Celeste gave a relieved sigh before sitting down where she was previously standing to the man’s left. She quickly began to eat her food down, eyes tilting to watch the pair from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“My name is Lera, and this is Olivier. We are part of the France Russia CBRN threat unit. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“My name is Celeste, thanks for letting me sit here….”</p><p>Celeste put her legs up with her on the chair.</p><p>“The good Doctor told you to make friends?”</p><p>“Yes….”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“I do not mind….but I’ve never had friends so I am not sure what to zhink much less what to do….”</p><p>“Never had friends?”</p><p>“I was sick az a child, I could not go out, so I was not very strong. My solace was reading different books that brought me to various realities all together, that and music when I got to be older.”</p><p>“On that front I can relate. I have an illness now that I still battle with. To not let that bring you down is real strength.”</p><p>“Thank you Lera.”</p><p>“Anytime. Anything to say to our new friend Olivier?”</p><p>“Hm, do you know anything about drones?”</p><p>“Yes, my drone was made by a friend who specializes in it. If you want we can go and look at it since you like to tinker it seems. Maybe we can also find you a new gadget to use in the field if you choose to return as well.”</p><p>“It seems?”</p><p>“The report we got, you made that device by yourself yes?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Would you like to look at my drone then so you have something to do along with meeting a few others? Maybe even find you a suitable replacement for that gadget you use?”</p><p>“I don’t know….”</p><p>“It would make Dr. Kateb happier knowing that you are switching from that gadget you use.”</p><p>“It would?”</p><p>“Yes we held a meeting about how more so to help you which had Dr. Kateb bring up to Six that he wished to separate you from that device as it is harmful to the normal human being if used wrong.”</p><p>“Oh….”</p><p>“Twitch and I can help you create a new one, something of the same caliber but safer.”</p><p>“Ok, yes please.”</p><p>“Good we can get started on it and brainstorm some ideas then.”</p><p>“Hm, I look forward to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some notes for the end, yes the entire team of Rainbow does know who she is since she is technically a threat and were debriefed about the situation but are asking her questions as advised from Harry so they don't her feel uncomfortable. I will be improving/changing the gadget I gave to her but I'm lazy soo...yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>